


Freezing Jolly Holidays

by MCK25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, But whatever, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Story, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Winter, have some domestic fluff, it is rather late of me to put it here now in February, some form of cooking, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: Read at the beginning!  Comments are greatly appreciated!





	

Freezing Jolly Holidays  
Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma

Summary: In the midst of winter and jack frosts frantic dance to get everything into ice, Keiji and his boyfriends ponder on how they should spend a day in his apartment for their holiday vacation. Not the most fun when you aren’t moving 24/7 like on the court. He tries to find something to keep his mind off the flickering lights, any activities with Tobio and Kenma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘Well Lindsay according to these images and data, snowstorm Ramona isn’t going to be letting up on anywhere anytime soon!’

‘That’s right Marco! Deep low pressure consumes most of the north and the tropical front from off the Pacific Ocean doesn’t make it any easier. In fact, it brings us undeniably increased precipitation for this holiday season!

‘The locals over here appear to be enjoying their much needed time off from school and work, as children and parents spend time snowboarding and making snowmen. Yes, this is by far the most enjoyable month, and the second they’re done they go inside and drink hot chocolate.’

‘I wouldn’t get too happy about it. This low front along with the added tropical moisture isn’t only going to bring just snow but sleet and freezing rain too! Let’s go to John with the radar, how ‘bout it John?

‘Yes well, everything said right about now is in fact true! These unstable winds and unfathomable conditions will not be suitable any time soon. The front makes its way around night time, around 8 in the evening. This storm will cause power outages and possible frozen pipes, so heed warning everybody keep warm and cozy and stay inside. We’ll be right back!’

And so the commercials came along, one starting out with Lollipop by one of the most famed bands. Well, that put a small damper on Akaashi’s plans to go out shopping for Kenma and Kageyama’s presents. In his mind he was sure those two deserved something special in their lives, now that they began living together since September. 

Looking around the room, he sees all of the Christmas decorations he and his boyfriends have put everywhere. 

Blankets and comforters on their 2 medium sized sofas, one had snowmen and presents patterned onto a big red one and the other was green with an old fashioned santa drawn with his reindeer by his side. The lights on the walls illuminated in red, green and purple. 

Their tree was covered in a variety of holiday themed animals from crows, owls and cats. Some in a small glass frame and others just them sleeping. Chimney designs and ornaments adorned like in a stripe fashion, of red and silver. Kageyama initiated the whole decorating, and Kenma was their supervisor in everything.

Christmas was Akaashi’s only favorite holiday out of every year, since he enjoyed being in the presence of people he liked and he wasn’t forced to go places unless asked. He made that a primary thing for all 3, to ask if they want to do something or not, and they would respect the others decision.

Looking outside his balcony window the falling powder slowly created inches of blankets every 4 or so hours, and squirrels and birds would scurry about finding burrows or food. Akaashi is going ot have to think about doing activities and fast.

For about the past hour and a half, Kageyama and Kenma were spending time trying to continue their story mode on their console involving characters and their paper adventure. He actually enjoyed the game just as much as them, but all 3 boys had one file on there for the sake of following the same story without spoiling another.

The door to their room came open and out came Kenma explaining to Kageyama about the battle rules and accessories.

“But I don’t see the fun in putting badges and stuff for the character if they’re going to use up their points in the first place.”

“That’s why it’s essential to always power up the part where it uses up the points rather than your health.”

“Health means you have more endurance to keep up in battle!” Kageyama added, but had a finger come near him.

“Ah! But without those points to use special attacks, you could lose valuable HP and you wouldn’t be able to win in the long run.” Tis true, games these days never only consisted of just health but required lengthy strategy. 

Akaashi had an idea pop into his head, and walked towards the kitchen. The fridge was riddled with candy cane and ornament magnets, specifically for their schedules of school and volleyball practice after their vacation finished. He was rather fast on his feet, sensing the other 2 were making their way to the living room.

“It’s like in volleyball, Tobio. You can’t have one man play every role to win a match.” Kageyama was struck with such comparison of a video game, which he is slowly getting the hang of, mouth dropping a little at the thought. He smooched Kenma’s cheek out of that small lesson.

“Ehehe. You gotta look at the side story and profiles to the game rather than only following the story. Thanks.” Kenma says taking the others hand and rubs his thumb over Kageyama’s knuckles. 

“Ano? Oh? Akaashi what’s all this?” Kenma asked as him and Kageyama’s eyes darted to the kitchen to see a display of cookie cutters around the kitchen granite table, along with flour, sugar, baking soda and other ingredients. 

“We’re going to make Christmas cookies.” Akaashi said with a genuine smile appearing on his lip, making Kenma curious and the other blush a tad bit with excitement. 

“Huh. I didn’t think we’d be making them until next week when Hinata and the others are coming.” Kenma scratched a part of his forehead. At the moment Kageyama was in awe to think his senpai and other boyfriend would get to make cookies. He doesn’t even remember the last time he baked confectionaries, just one time in third grade.

“The storms’ paths are making their way towards us, and I thought why not make the best of the time until the power would go out.” He said as a matter of fact. He made sure everyone was informed about his plans so as nothing went awry. Kenma was still unsure about baking anything. Now with Kageyama would the kitchen turn into an accidental battlefield? 

Rather than questioning what would happen, instead he proposed this. 

“What kind of cookies are we going to make?” In all their minds, Kenma’s question sparked a variety of ideas to what sweets they could bake and eat together. Ginger bread was about as christmas as it would get… butter cookies? Chocolate mint chip? Peppermint Bark?

“Can… Can we make chocolate chip cookies in the shape of h-holiday figures?” Akaashi and Kenma could barely hear his distant muttering about the idea, but in their eyes this was a pleasing sign to see Kageyama contributing. Not that he never did, but just to have some ideas floating in the air to begin with. 

“Sounds like a great idea to me.” “Yeah, I could go for a homely tradition.” The taller one beckoned and the shorter one followed. Akaashi put an arm around both their shoulders leading them into the kitchen to begin baking. 

Things… pretty much went like how Kenma expected. 

From watching Akaashi and Tobio interact to begin making the cookie dough, the shorter was expected to crack about 4 eggs to get the dough started. The first two were cracked rather prematurely and Tobio was nervous about doing this with his 2 significant others he was sure he’d mess up.

He received a light butterfly kiss to the nose, telling him it was alright. Kenma needed to make sure they had enough eggs for breakfast, and in general if the power would go out later. 

On his third attempt, the object was tossed at an acute angle that hit the flower pouch and rolled cracking the exterior right into the giant bowl. Akaashi clapped at the accidental action, but took the egg out by his part due to having egg shell sputter itself into the premix, and washed the bowl to prevent any from staying.  
On his last attempt to break an egg successfully, he threw his hand backward to apply force but sent the poultry egg flying to the pudding head. It smacked his face and most of the yolk splattered over his nose and mouth. Kenma blinked a few times, wiped his face with a hand, and started giggling.

The other two followed suit, their snickering contaminating the air as Kenma cleaned his face over the sink. Kageyama held his stomach and Keiji brought out 4 more eggs. The process went slightly better, as the cookie dough was finally coming into mix. The blob was rather big due to Kenma’s misheard instruction to put in 3 halfs cup of flour. Akaashi presumed he meant 3 cups and another half. 

Not that the plan of baking wasn’t going accordingly, the three were enjoying the moments in the kitchen. No one was perfect, and this was essential to them to know that they weren’t going to judge or pull each other down for mistakes. They needed reassurance.

After putting in the milk, baking soda and rather light sugar so their teeth wouldn’t end up rotting. Upon the molding of the dough into a giant orb, Kageyama smooshed the middle and made a shallow hole. Keiji was interested as to why he would do that, but was answered when the chocolate droplettes were filled into it. Kageyama does have his benefits, and he was rather gentle. 

Upon filling the hole to the brink of chocolate, he took some in his fingers and placed them in his mouth. He offered some to Keiji and Kenma, the shorter boy was putting the oven into preheat for the thing to start. 

A jolt of realization sparked at Kenma, hair slightly jittery. “Oh, and before-” was all he could utter, as Kageyama slipped on a wet spot of dropped milk, and tossed the baking soda into the air. Rather, at an almost precise angle like the last time that shot forward at the ceiling fan. 

*THUMP!* 

*THUD* *WHAM* *FWOMP*

The baking soda pouch was in one peace, thank goodness as none of them wanted to do any more chores than kitchen duties. Kenma was stunned in hi place, fingers cautiously hovered away from the dial to the oven. “Did we even need to put milk?” Kenma asked looking back at the other 2, Akaashi holding Kageyama from his underarms. 

“We thought it would be more wholesome when we add milk to the cookies and drink it at the same time.” The eldest concluded. He only thought about the other 2’s essential growth needs so maybe a ½ cup of milk wouldn’t hurt.

Now with the dough rolled, and other essential ingredients stowed away along with the messes now cleaned up, it was time to use the cookie cutters and make homemade goods. The dough was rolled to about 3 ft in both length and width, and the cutters were the perfect size to make decent sized cookies.   
They made a variety of shapes ranging from snowmen, snowflakes, reindeer, some bells, ornaments, Kenma brought about a crap ton of baking cookie cutters! 

Whilst placing them aligned and spaced onto the aluminum foil covered pan, Kenma spoke out. “My favorite shape from these is the Christmas tree.” Kenma spoke out, Kageyama adding little smiles on most of the delicacies to give faces. 

“Oh? How come?” Akaashi asked, double checking the cookies length from each other. 

“I don’t know. I always had a choo-choo train under my tree when I was younger. It made the holidays more genuine.” He said. His light peach blush was taken in consideration to Kageyama, when he looked at the stainless steel cutter in his own hands. A snowman.

“Frosty’s figure of a snowman made me feel at home, and I always loved listening to Frosty. Hats aren’t magic.” He had learned that when he put the top hat on, and nothing happened besides the wind blowing the scarf in the air. “It’s like he made me feel ‘gwah!’ for everybody even if I didn’t know them very well.” 

Akaashi had his turn to smirk at the both of them about icons. “Rudolph was mine. How he and the other reindeer could fly so quietly in the night intrigued me about whether mammals could fly one day.” 

Sharing thoughts like this made them feel closer. Even if it was Christmas, and if it was cheesy to do it that shared something more of their character each time something nice like the holidays came along. More things to cherish about them.

*CRASH!* *BOOM!*

For about a split second the lights had flickered off and on, and that made Akaashi’s senses heightened and on his toes in the same amount of time. Kageyama had given him the last of the cookies before dropping the cookie cutter to the floor out of fear. The elder hugged him, and Kenma rubbed his back.

“I think the storm’s come faster than I read on the weather channel.” He scratched Kageyama’s head making sure he’s fine, as he went to the living room to see outside. 

Lightning was now an issue, and Akaashi made it his mission to make sure the other two as well as him were fed and ready for bed before the lights went out. Kenma opened the oven door and placed two racks of 16 cookies each within. They’d have to wait about a half hour or more to make sure they were fully cooked. Or in Kageyama’s terms, golden brown perfection. 

“Let’s have dinner!” he said almost enthusiastically, coming towards them and opening the freezer. From the looks of it, Akaashi had brought out the big guns for tonight’s dinner. 

“I realize that we’re still athletes, but we deserve to, how they call it, ‘treat yo-self’ every once in a while.” That show left a mark on Akaashi, which sort of made it prominent where his sense of humor derives from. It makes Bokuto laugh all the more to know Akaashi gets his comedy from somewhere.

That did lighten Kageyama’s and Kenma’s moods whenever their companions back in their schools made bad jokes. 

Kageyama got right back onto his toes to get out the plates silverware, leaving Kenma to prepare the already made dish to put into the microwave. He was given the biggest pan of lasagna his eyes and stomach could ever bare to lay eyes on. From reading the words ‘Meat Sauce’ made his mouth water. 

On the box it read 7 minutes with holes through the film, then to be removed and started new for 8 minutes. 

Akaashi had gotten out each of their favorite cups to drink from, and frankly became patient with putting the cold drinks in until it was actually time to eat. Speaking of which… He took a quick glance at the living room clock, trying to see if it was getting unusually late. Winter made things the mistress of hibernation for humans when they aren’t even allowed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hhhh! UHhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Kenma stretched his upper limbs behind him as he sat in their shared king sized bed. 

[[Disclaimer: I have no idea how to put stretching noises and of the likes into stories, but I try to spell out with how it sounds in my head, thank you for understanding!]]

Akaashi was already well settled into the giant red comforter of their shared bed. The shared room was somehow lit with blinking lights every other 3 seconds, their game systems hiding under the giant table, semi large plasma screen on top. 

To the sides, was the clothing cabinets, a hamper to throw their dirty laundry, and thanks to Kenma for always having their laundry schedules on point to all 3 done at the same time so as to come back home and continue their studies.

A lamp on the left side of their bed, and a giant work table to do their homework they felt they were prepared to have cuddle time anytime. 

Kageyama comes into the bedroom, the cookies now baked and pleasantly warm on a giant plate adorned with colored squares. He placed it down on the table next to them and Akaashi and Kenma took 2 in their hands. In Kags’ other hand he had 3 small cartons of milk to go with their cookies, and he gave them sincerely to his significant others.

Akaashi turned the main lights off from the top of their bed, letting the décor lights dazzle their eyes when it was time to sleep. They each take a nostalgic bite of their cookies, and their bodies went to into a bliss state.

Something about homemade chocolate chip cookies made a bad day or week seem like nothing. Each took their shares of the last cookie in their hands, and took about 2 more off the plate drinking the last drops of milk from their small cartons. 

The cookies were wrapped and set aside in case one gets hungry in the middle of the night. Kenma was checking his social media, getting a random warning from the local weather station about the upcoming hazards. 

“At least I have my handhelds charged.” He said showing the other two the news. Kageyama was the first to latch himself onto the elder boy, bringing Kenma down with him and Akaashi in the middle. 

With about one final stretch from Kageyama, they were now snuggled in no drafts in their blankets whatsoever. Akaashi pulled them tight, watching their big window. All 3 watched the snow and wintry mix descend softly to heavily, knowing overnight it would turn to freezing rain. 

“Do you think we could do this every now and then, but not just on the holidays?” Kenma asked genuinely. He received a smooch from Akaashi and a firm hand squeeze from Kageyama, agreeing that this should become like a routine. 

They breathed deeply, with their senpai rubbing their stomachs to keep them warm of the storm soon to come. “Good night frosty. Good night train conductor.” Kenma smirked into his shoulder blade, while Kageyama buried his head into the other. 

“Goodnight Rudolph.” The two simultaneously said, content with the presence of each other, neither would be scared of random power outages and their trust for each other grew rather tremendously that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I could have put more detail into the scenery and relationship building but it's rather difficult to bring those together, that's why I'm trying to get better at it. Hope you love the fluff! Kageyama deserves more love, and in my opinion silence and patience. His senpai and other first year literally popped into my head.
> 
> I can see it. They do support each other with everything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
